Pirates et Sorciers
by Karen Killa
Summary: Le monde de One Piece et celui des sorciers se côtoient. Shakky, membre de la famille Potter, choisit d'adopter Nana Potter, la Survivante. Armée d'une famille de pirate, de révolutionnaire et d'accord d'un marine, Nana va faire des vagues avec son équipage. Les Muggiwara vont à Poudlard. Fem Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Il n'y a pire aveugle que celui qui ne désire pas voir.

Une phrase si juste et chaque jour ne faisait que le confirmer d'avantage.

Les sorciers par exemple, leur nombre est très inférieur à celui du nombre de moldu existant sur terre, encore plus lorsque l'on pense à l'autre monde accessible par certains passages, pourtant la plupart des sorciers restaient convaincu de leur supériorité. Cela même alors que les inventions restaient rares, que peu se préoccupaient de maintenir un corps en forme tandis que chaque année les moldus inventaient des choses surprenantes, et qu'ils avaient bien compris que le sport était important dans la vie.

Un autre exemple la Famille Potter, les sorciers anglais, ceux qui nous intéressaient pour cette histoire, étaient convaincus que les Potter était une famille du côté de la Lumière, cela sans exception et depuis toujours, alors que c'était faux. Les Potter était une famille à tendance grise qui penchait parfois d'un côté parfois de l'autre, ce qui était vraiment important pour les membres de cette ancienne famille sorcière, c'était la famille. La famille avant tout autre chose. Les cracmols, rares, qui naissaient dans cette famille étaient chéris autant que les enfants avec de la magie, tandis que dans d'autres familles, ils étaient repoussés, critiqués pour une chose dont ils n'étaient en aucun cas responsable, ce n'était après tout pas leur faute s'ils avaient ou non des pouvoirs. La plupart des familles où un cracmol naissait, taisaient le sujet, en faisait un tabou, pas les Potter, ils n'en avaient pas honte, néanmoins ils n'en parlaient pas trop non plus craignant les conséquences pour l'enfant en question.

Un autre sujet tabou dans les anciennes familles, mais aussi plus généralement dans le monde sorcier anglais, les sorciers qui allaient dans cette autre monde, qui osaient emprunter les voies menant à ce monde maritime si dangereux et où la logique n'existait pas. Quoique vu certaines décisions prises par les sorciers, on est en droit de se demander si la logique existe ou non pour eux aussi.

Nul ne savait exactement quand ces voies étaient apparues, lors du siècle oublié ? Les deux mondes n'en formaient-ils qu'un jadis ? Ou au contraire étaient-ils plus séparés encore ? C'était difficile à déterminer, il n'y avait aucun document disponible de cette époque, autre que les ponéglyphes rares à la base, mais l'écriture était non seulement difficile à déchiffrer mais surtout c'était un crime avec comme conséquence la peine capitale.

Néanmoins ces voies existaient bel et bien, elles menaient aux différentes Blues, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue et East Blue, il y avait même quelques villes de part le monde qui permettaient d'accéder à des villes de Grand Line.

Malgré cela les rapports entre les gens sans magie du monde 'normal' et les habitants de l'autre monde, un monde rempli d'eau et de danger étaient rares, ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, certains se retrouvaient dans l'autre monde néanmoins, mais ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Après tout même si les armes de ce monde avaient la capacité de faire des dégâts, contre des gens pouvant rendre leurs corps aussi dur que l'acier ou capable de bouger très rapidement, l'utilité était limitée. Les règles des deux mondes étaient aussi très différentes, moins dans les Blues mais quand même, survivre pouvait être difficile lorsqu'on surestimait ses capacités.

En réalité les principaux contacts avaient lieu entre le monde sorcier et l'autre monde, en effet il arrivait assez souvent que des civils, marines ou pirates aient de la magie, c'était ce qui arrivait lorsque les cracmols choisissaient de changer de monde, l'autre monde était avancé de certains côtés mais moins que le monde moldu, c'était donc plus facile pour eux de se construire une vie. En plus les gens dans ce monde marin faisaient moins attention aux papiers d'identités et autre... Les cracmols ne pouvaient certes pas accéder à leur magie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas et souvent leurs enfants, voire leurs petits-enfants avaient des pouvoirs, ils étaient des sorciers.

Le problème c'était qu'il y avait peu de sorciers civils dans le monde marin, que ce soit dans les Blues ou sur Grand Line, dans les deux parties de la route de tout les périls d'ailleurs. Il y en avait dans le camp pirate mais aussi dans le camp marine et aussi dans le camp révolutionnaire. Il était donc presqu'impossible de créer une école dans le monde marin, encore moins une école dans chaque mer, le Gouvernement Mondial et la Confédération Internationale avaient donc dû trouver un arrangement. Après tout il était impensable de laisser des sorciers sans le moindre entraînement, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses et mortelles, les écoles magiques devenaient donc terrains neutres afin que les criminels ayant une prime puissent y étudier, dans l'espoir de les faire revenir dans le droit chemin, de même que les marines et les quelques civils qui choisissait une école au lieu d'un tuteur. C'était donc ainsi que les deux communautés avaient des contacts et des relations.

Après la sortie de Poudlard, les gens ne pensaient plus forcément aux contacts qu'ils avaient eu avec ces habitants d'un autre monde, Dumbledore n'avait que peu de contacts avec eux, même au sein de son école, ces gens là n'avaient après tout pas le même respect envers lui que les autres élèves. Le directeur de Poudlard ne se concentrait donc que sur les gens qui restaient en Angleterre après avoir terminé leurs scolarités, c'était une énorme erreur.

Il avait oublié que Charlus Potter, le cousin de Fleamont Potter, père de James et grand-père d'Harry, avait eu une sœur cracmole qui était parti pour Grand Line, une sœur qui se faisait appeler Shakky et qui était restée proche de sa famille quoiqu'elle avait fait attention. Si eux n'avaient pas voulu attirer l'attention sur elle afin qu'elle ne soit pas une cible éventuelle de Grindelwald d'abord puis de Voldemort, elle l'avait fait pour que ses ennemis ne s'en prennent pas à sa famille. Elle était une pirate et une redoutable en plus et après qu'elle en ait eu assez de naviguer sur les mers, qu'elle avait choisi de s'installer, elle était devenue la meilleure informatrice de Grand Line. Un titre dangereux à avoir.

Shakky avait donc été présente dans la vie de son frère puis celle de sa femme Dorea née Black, avec qui elle s'était d'ailleurs très bien entendu, mais elle avait aussi été présente dans celle de Fleamont et d'Euphémia, gardant même quelques fois James lorsqu'il était enfant et étant la tante cool ensuite. Shakky n'avait pas pu être aussi présente qu'elle l'aurait voulu au cours des derniers mois, la situation sur Grand Line commençait un peu à se calmer, treize ans après la mort du roi, mais il y avait quand même des moments plus dangereux que d'autre. Elle avait pu être présente au mariage de son petit-cousin, James Potter qui avait finalement convaincu Lily Evans de l'épouser, elle avait aussi pu passer après la naissance de leur fille Nana, nommée ainsi pour les fleurs de pommiers mais aussi parce qu'elle était née en juillet, le chiffre sept, les deux se traduisant en Nana. L'ancienne pirate avait tenté de convaincre James et Lily de la suivre sur Grand Line, ou dans une des Blues, de ne pas rester en Angleterre alors que la guerre faisait rage et que Voldemort était après eux, mais ils avaient pensé qu'ils étaient en sécurité chez eux et ils n'avaient pas voulu abandonner leurs amis qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille.

Le couple, protégé par le Fidelius, avait néanmoins choisi d'ajouter quelques protections, une d'entre elles était un message pour avertir Shakky si quoique ce soit devait leur arriver, ils n'avaient pas pensé que ce serait nécessaire mais ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de risque. Malheureusement le pire avait fini par arriver, Shakky s'était donc débrouillé pour trouver un moyen de transport pour rejoindre l'Angleterre, à savoir Silvers Rayleigh un sorcier mais surtout un puissant pirate, le Seigneur Sombre même. Toujours aussi efficace, l'actuelle barmaid avait réussi à savoir ce qui s'était passé, du moins un peu, James son petit-cousin était mort ainsi que sa femme Lily, mais leur fille avait survécu. Après avoir su ça, elle avait bien sûr décidé sur la marche à suivre, à savoir aller trouver Nana pour prévoir des droits de visites. L'enfant était sa famille. Elle avait pensé que l'enfant serait avec Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Nana mais grâce à ses réseaux, elle avait appris que non ce n'était pas le cas, que Dumbledore prévoyait de déposer la précieuse fillette chez la sœur de Lily.

En entendant cela, le sang de Shakky n'avait fait qu'un tour, elle avait rencontré Pétunia Dursley, en avait aussi entendu parler et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle approche Nana. Bien sûr Shakky n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien que pour vouloir faire cela, Dumbledore avait sûrement des plans, des projets concernant la fillette, l'homme était manipulateur, elle savait aussi que si elle allait par la voix purement légale, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Une cracmole, plus encore une ancienne pirate, jamais ils ne la laisseraient adopter un enfant, encore moins la dernière Potter magique, sans compter les titres qu'ils semblaient vouloir lui affubler. Encore moins si ça voulait dire aller contre Dumbledore.

Mais elle savait aussi une chose, il y avait une raison pour laquelle Dumbledore faisait cela alors qu'il faisait nuit, sans accord du ministère ou sans suivre les dernières volontés de James et Lily, il savait très bien que personne n'accepterait réellement que Nana soit élevée par des moldus. Elle attendit donc son moment, observant avec une rage contenue, que partageait d'ailleurs son compagnon Rayleigh, le directeur de Poudlard plaçant une fillette de quinze mois dans une simple couverture sur le porche des Dursley, avant de partir, le tout le premier Novembre, alors qu'il faisait froid et que si tout se serait passé comme le voulait le vieux fou, elle y serait restée pendant des heures. Chose qu'elle enregistra, une preuve c'était toujours utile.

Après le départ d'Hagrid, de Minerva McGonnagal et de Dumbledore, les deux pirates sortirent de l'ombre et allèrent récupérer l'enfant, ils repasseraient plus tard pour informer Pétunia Dursley de la mort de sa sœur et pour lui faire signer des papiers disant qu'elle renonçait à la garde de sa nièce et cela en la faveur de Shakky Potter, mais tout ça, ça pouvait attendre. Pour le moment Shakky se contenta de serrer fort contre elle, le seul lien qui lui restait de sa famille natale, Charlus étant mort à cause de Voldemort, et de se jurer qu'elle protégerait Nana de toutes ses forces. Le sourire que faisait Rayleigh disait clairement qu'elle ne serait pas seule à le faire.

C'est donc ainsi que Nana Potter, supposée héroïne de la Lumière, un parangon de vertu et de droiture, la Survivante, l'enfant la plus célèbre du monde magique, fut adoptée par deux anciens pirates, la lançant sur une voie unique en son genre et cela pour la plus grande contrariété d'un grand nombre, avec en tête de liste Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Sabaody

**Salutations, mes excuses pour le gros délai, mais voici la suite. Je m'incline néanmoins devant vous pour m'excuser. Merci en tout cas de votre patience, merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre. **

cherryanna : **Thanks, I'm happy to read it. Hope you'll like this chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

Oui, elle avait eu raison, la vue était absolument magnifique. Et bien mieux que du haut de la Grande Roue en plus.

Perchée au sommet d'un des énormes arbres de Sabaody, la fillette aux cheveux rouges de six ans souriait. Exposant son visage au soleil, battant des jambes, avant de baisser son regard émeraude pour tout observer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Nana Potter adorait les hauteurs, une chose que sa tante, la relation était plus compliquée que cela mais Shakky et Rayleigh avaient dit qu'elle pouvait les appeler Tatie et Tonton, c'était plus simple.

Sa tante donc, avait l'habitude vu qu'elle tenait son amour des hauteurs de son père, James Potter. Enfin de lui et de son côté Potter, particulièrement vu que sa mère avait détesté être sur un balais volant. Shakky avait l'habitude, concernant les actions de Nana et son désir d'être toujours en haut, vu qu'elle même appréciait les hauteurs, enfin elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, de même que son frère et que le reste de la famille. C'était un trait normal des Potter de souhaiter être dans les airs. Ils étaient des excellents pilotes de balais ou de tapis ... C'était un don de la famille.

Shakky faisait d'ailleurs en sorte qu'elle soit au courant de ce que ça voulait dire d'être une Potter. Tant au niveau des responsabilités que le titre pouvait apporter, si elle désirait un jour être Lady Potter et assumer un rôle au Magenmagot bien sur. Mais aussi au niveau de l'histoire. Les Potter avaient apparemment l'habitude de faire du bruit des deux côtés, dans le monde Albion comme celui d'Aqua.

Il était même tradition pour les Potter d'aller dans le monde d'Aqua pour voir du pays, pour en apprendre plus sur les diverses cultures et pour s'exposer à d'autres types de magie. C'était ainsi. Certains de ses ancêtres avaient eu des supers idées grâce à ces voyages. Son père avait prévu d'y aller lui aussi, curieux du monde où vivait sa ... grande cousine, mais il y avait eu la guerre. Tout avait du changer, surtout vu la situation dans le monde d'Aqua après la mort du Roi. Ses parents étaient restés en Angleterre, et ils y étaient morts...

Nana avait toujours su que Shakky et Rayleigh n'étaient pas ses parents. Ils étaient certes des hors-la-loi, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que le couple avait son code d'honneur. Ils n'abuseraient jamais de la confiance d'un membre de la famille, par exemple. Nana était donc au courant de beaucoup de chose sur James et Lily, ses parents, morts quinze mois après sa naissance. Tués par un mage noir qui avait aussi cherché à la tuer.

Avant d'être repousser et de disparaître. Quoiqu'il vivait encore.

Certes elle était très jeune, trop jeune aux yeux de beaucoup pour être au courant d'une telle chose, comme le fait que Voldemort en avait après elle. Cependant Shakky était de l'opinion qu'il valait mieux être informer qu'être tenu dans l'ignorance. Rayleigh avait une opinion similaire. Ils ne voyait pas le moindre intérêt à faire l'autruche. S'il y avait un danger, alors il fallait s'y préparer. Particulièrement vu qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Voldemort avait réellement disparu. Et qu'il avait eu des hommes, qui pourraient chercher à se venger sur elle, vu qu'on lui attribuait la 'gloire' de la mort du Mage Noir. Ou en tout cas de sa disparition.

Le fait que Nana vivait avec eux, sur l'archipel Sabaody, un lieu dangereux, vu qu'il était fréquenté par tout les pirates qui souhaitaient se rendre dans la seconde partie de Grand Line. Pire encore il y avait sur l'archipel un trafic d'esclave. L'enfant aux cheveux rouges bordeaux avait donc des mesures à suivre afin de se défendre, ainsi que les lieux à ne surtout pas fréquenter seule. Même aujourd'hui, perchée en haut d'un des arbres mangroves, elle n'était pas loin du bar que tenait Tante Shakky. Assez proche pour que l'ancienne pirate aux cheveux ébènes puissent intervenir si Nana envoyait un signal. Signal convenu au préalable.

Installée donc au sommet de l'arbre, Nana avait une vue imprenable sur l'archipel mais aussi sur la mer. Elle pouvait donc admirer les diverses couleurs de l'océan, affecté par la lumière du soleil. C'était absolument magnifique. Tonton Ray lui avait dit que c'était encore plus beau lorsqu'on naviguait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait devenir, enfin à part le fait qu'elle refusait de devenir marine, mais sinon...

Etant élevée par deux anciens pirates, Nana avait appris très tôt que non seulement le gouvernement n'avait pas toujours raison. Loin de là. Mais aussi que les journaux étaient remplis de mensonges. Sa Tante était d'ailleurs déterminée à lui apprendre à lire correctement les articles pour en tirer les informations vraies et importantes. Même si c'était des mensonges, afin que Nana ait des pistes pour savoir la vérité.

Tante Shakky était une experte au sujet de l'information, elle savait presque tout ce qui se passait dans le monde, et depuis que Nana avait demandé à apprendre. Et bien elle recevait les leçons demandées, quoique c'était bien plus difficile et compliqué qu'elle n'avait cru au premier abord. Tante Shakky ne montrait certainement pas à quel point c'était difficile comme travail.

Quoique ça ne décourageait pas la fillette, loin de là même. De nature curieuse, Nana était encouragée par ses gardiens, de plus elle voulait tout savoir de l'aventure que son oncle avait vécu. Avec Gol D. Roger, et non Gold Roger comme il était appelé, le Roi des Pirates. Un homme fou à lier et plus grand que nature selon Tonton Ray, ainsi qu'un excellent ami, qui pouvait devenir fou de rage et très dangereux si on s'en prenait aux siens. Elle savait aussi que l'homme n'avait pas été capturé mais qu'il s'était rendu. Il avait été gravement malade, il était mourant et dans un désir de marquer les esprits tout en protégeant sa famille, il s'était rendu.

Cela Nana l'avait appris alors que Ray avait trop bu lors de l'anniversaire de l'exécution. Il buvait toujours beaucoup ce jour là, disant à sa manière adieu à l'homme qu'il aimait comme un frère, et l'enfant aux cheveux rouges avait écouté les conversations entre sa tante et son oncle. Voulant en apprendre d'avantage sur cet homme qui semblait plus grand que nature. Bien sûr chaque bride d'information ne faisait que la rendre plus curieuse.

Nana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé à cette femme que le roi avait aimé, Portgas D. Rouge. Ray ne parlait jamais d'elle, pour la protéger ou parce qu'il ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet... Ça la fillette aux yeux émeraudes l'ignorait, mais elle restait curieuse. Elle espérait vraiment que cette femme avait survécu, elle et leur enfant d'ailleurs.

Gol D. Ace ou Gol D. Ann.

Comment était-il cet enfant du roi ? Une fille ? Un garçon ?

Savait-il qui était son père ? Voulait-il lui ressembler ? Ou croyait-il aux paroles du gouvernement sur le fait que le roi était un démon ?

Que pensait-il de tout ça ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir proche de cet autre enfant. Certes ses parents n'étaient pas des criminels, et son existence n'était pas un crime aux yeux du reste du monde, ou en tout cas pour le plus grand nombre... Néanmoins ses parents étaient morts en héros, elle n'arrivait donc pas à savoir qui ils étaient vraiment. De plus il y avait des attentes la concernant.

Les sorciers l'appelaient la Survivante après tout, mais il y avait aussi des commentaires comme quoi elle était une Sauveuse aussi... Elle était une enfant, il était impossible qu'elle ait réellement fait quelque chose à l'époque et elle ne savait pas si elle voulait faire quelque chose maintenant ou si elle voudrait le faire dans le futur. Sa tante avait accès à plusieurs journaux sorciers et c'était pas terrible.

L'Angleterre semblait être encore plus sous le contrôle du gouvernement que le monde d'Aqua. Et le gouvernement semblait faire pleins d'erreurs sans que les gens ne s'en soucient. Elle savait que les minions de Voldemort s'en étaient pour la plupart sorti après de généreuses donations. Vive la corruption...

Certes sa famille était composée de deux criminels, mais ils n'avaient jamais dissimulé ce qu'ils avaient fait par le passé. Et puis son oncle n'avait jamais violé qui que ce soit. Même chose pour sa tante. Ils n'avaient pas non plus tué des enfants. Alors que ces sorciers, si !

Et puis pourquoi devrait-elle les aider alors qu'ils avaient regardé de haut sa mère, uniquement pour être née une née-moldu... C'était quoi ce terme moldu en plus ? Non ces gens là, ils lui faisaient penser aux nobles. Ils étaient aussi repoussants et stupides...

Elle savait bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas juger tout ces gens selon leurs journaux et les rumeurs, après tout c'était comme ça que les civils jugeaient les pirates, à tort parfois. Néanmoins elle n'était pas particulièrement encline à penser du bien d'eux. Surtout vu qu'elle savait que son oncle et sa tante l'avaient récupéré après que le directeur de l'école où elle allait devoir aller à ses onze ans, l'ait placé sur le paillasson de la maison de la sœur de sa mère ! En Novembre ! Mais qui pouvait penser que c'était une bonne idée ?

Il avait jamais entendu parler d'hypothermie le grand-père ? Ou des maladies qu'on pouvait attraper si on restait trop longtemps dans le froid ? Particulièrement lorsqu'on était un enfant ?

Il fallait avoir plusieurs cases en moins pour mettre un type pareil en charge d'une école.

Elle savait aussi que des gens se servaient de son nom pour se faire de l'argent. En écrivant des histoires à son sujet, histoires totalement fausses qu'ils proclamaient être la vérité, en créant des objets avec son nom dessus, ou la cicatrice qu'elle avait au front... Ils allaient payer lorsqu'elle aurait onze ans. Après tout il fallait bien que la loi serve à quelque chose de temps en temps, et elle comptait bien poursuivre tout ceux qui s'étaient servi de son nom. Elle était élevée par Shakky, la patronne du bar de l'Arnaque. Il y avait une raison derrière le nom du bar. Et Nana était à bonne école pour l'apprendre, ça c'était sûr.

Donc en dehors du fait qu'elle ne pensait pas vouloir s'installer en Angleterre ou devenir marine, Nana ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait une fois adulte. Il y avait la tentation de devenir une révolutionnaire, après tout elle était forcée de regarder, impuissante, les esclaves jour après jour. Le pire c'était lorsqu'un dragon céleste venait sur l'archipel. Heureusement elle se tenait à distance d'eux, mais parfois ils osaient se balader dans les parties plus... illégales de l'archipel et là elle pouvait les regarder. Ils étaient en général sur des dos d'esclaves, qui marchaient pour eux, se faisant insulter au passage.

Ce genre de vision lui donnait envie de vomir. Et des envies de destructions, néanmoins elle n'était pas stupide. Agir serait absolument suicidaire, elle était trop jeune pour faire une chose pareille. Un jour peut-être... Quoiqu'elle n'était pas certaine de devenir révolutionnaire, elle avait un peu envie de devenir une pirate. Voire un peu beaucoup.

Mais elle ne voulait pas devenir n'importe quel pirate. Non, elle voulait faire partie d'un équipage qui vivrait des aventures encore plus extraordinaires que celles des pirates de Roger. Elle voulait écrire le récit de ces aventures là. Un livre contenant la plus grande aventure de tout les temps.

Un tel équipage serait forcément l'équipage du futur roi, ou de la future reine...

"Nana." appela la voix de son oncle.

Il était en effet en bas de l'arbre, comprenant l'ordre implicite, la fillette ne perdit pas de temps à descendre de sa branche. Utilisant les bulles pour le faire, il fallait juste faire attention à la force mise entre chaque saut et surtout faire attention à leur hauteur. Si elles atteignaient la cime des arbres, alors elles explosaient. Nana était tombée une fois, se rattrapant in extremis à une branches, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

"Je vais finir avec des cheveux gris." commenta Ray, alias Silver Rayleigh, une fois qu'elle eut les deux pieds sur le sol.

"Probablement, mais ce ne sera pas ma faute." rétorqua Nana avec un grand sourire, gagnant un air courroucé de l'homme, qui serait bien plus inquiétant s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi amusé. Et si elle ne savait pas qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

"Sale gamine." soupira Ray. "Tu es en retard pour ta leçon."

"Tu ne me donnes jamais d'heure." contra Nana, attrapant la paire de crochet du tigre qu'il venait de lui lancer, avec une certaine aise.

Nana avait commencé à prendre des leçons pour apprendre à se battre deux ans auparavant, ça avait été nécessaire vu toutes les tensions qu'il y avait à Sabaody. Il y en avait toujours eu, néanmoins depuis les actions de Fisher Tiger-san, lorsqu'il avait attaqué Marie Geoise, il était son héros. Depuis l'évasion de tout les esclaves, les choses étaient plus tendues sur l'archipel. Il y avait plus de nobles, à la recherche de nouveaux esclaves, le trafic avait augmenté et elle devait être très prudente. Après tout elle ne voulait pas finir en esclave, ou forcer son oncle à sortir de l'anonymat pour la sauver. Le second cas était plus probable.

"Un pirate..." commença Rayleigh, sortant son excuse habituelle pour le fait qu'il ne donnait jamais d'heure, ou de jour pour les leçons qu'il lui donnait.

"Vit au grès de l'océan et est aussi imprévisible que la mer." compléta Nana, habituée. "Je continue à penser que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas lire une montre."

Elle bougea rapidement pour éviter l'attaque de Rayleigh, son oncle l'ayant laissé la voir, sinon elle serait déjà au tapis, elle le savait très bien. Mais ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice, il lui donnerait une leçon de respect plus tard. Pour le moment elle devait apprendre.

"La leçon a été bonne ?" demanda tante Shakky tandis que Rayleigh la posait sur un des canapés du bar, où elle s'affala, totalement épuisée.

"C'est un sadique." murmura Nana, trop fatiguée pour protester d'avantage.

Il l'avait fait travailler sa technique concernant le maniement des crochets du tigre, puis ses capacités au corps à corps, puis il avait essayé de la faire débloquer son haki. Et c'était douloureux comme technique. Et enfin elle avait du créer un bouclier en magie naturelle qui devait tenir pendant cinq minutes. Bien sûr chaque fois que le bouclier ne tenait pas le délai demandé, elle devait recommencer.

"Tu m'as demandé de t'entraîner." répondit sans la regarder Rayleigh.

"Tu m'avais jamais entraîné comme ça avant. Il se passe quoi ?" demanda Nana, curieuse.

Les entraînements avec son oncle n'étaient jamais une partie de plaisir, mais là il avait été plus brutal et exigeant que d'ordinaire. Sans compter que normalement ils ne travaillaient pas tout ça en une seule séance. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était moquée de son âge et de ses habitudes... Elle le faisait trop souvent pour ça. Peut-être avait-il prévu de partir dans une de ses 'virées'. Nana ignorait ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas dans une relation du genre de son oncle et sa tante. Ils avaient chacun leurs vies, leurs histoires à côté, et elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était évident. Néanmoins elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre comme ça. Enfin si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et à qui elle plaisait bien sûr. Et si elle survivait jusqu'à leurs âges.

"Shanks-kun va venir à Sabaody pour nous voir brièvement." répondit sa tante, lorsque Nana se tourna vers elle pour obtenir plus de renseignement elle n'eut le droit qu'à un sourcil haussé. Clairement elle devait comprendre ce qui se passait par elle même, avec juste cet indice.

"Lui et son équipage ont commencé à faire du bruit dans le New World... Une mer particulièrement dangereuse et ils ont traversé un peu vite Paradise..." réfléchit Nana, se basant sur ce qu'elle avait entendu et lu. "Ray-_ji _disait qu'ils étaient peut-être allés trop vite parce que.. Parce que Shanks-nii avait été un pirate sur l'Oro Jackson, et qu'il y avait des gens qui le savait. Il y a eu pas mal d'attaques sur lui et son équipage.. Alors il veut partir quelque temps pour devenir plus fort ?"

"C'est ça Nana-chan." la félicita sa tante. "Et ..."

"Et vous voulez que je parte avec lui quelque temps, parce que ... Il y a un trop gros nombre de trafiquants d'esclaves et de nouveaux pirates ?" tenta Nana.

"Oui, et pour deux autres raisons." confirma Rayleigh. "La première c'est que ça te donnera l'occasion de voir autre chose que l'archipel, le tout en étant protégée. La seconde c'est que Shanks va aller passer du temps dans East Blue, histoire de s'entraîner et d'entraîner son équipage. Baggy a entendu une rumeur, comme quoi Garp aurait été vu quittant Baterilla aux alentours de la mort de Rouge. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais peut-être qu'elle a réussi à sauver le fils de Roger, et que Garp l'a protégé. Roger m'avait dit qu'il comptait parler à Garp, donc c'est une possibilité.

Néanmoins c'est une vieille rumeur et d'après ce qu'on dit, Garp n'a qu'un seul petit fils, et il est bien trop jeune pour être le fils de Roger. Shanks comptait donc utiliser ce voyage comme un moyen de se renseigner, voir si Ace ou Ann a survécu au final. Baggy attirerait trop l'attention s'il faisait une chose pareille, avec sa réputation et sa manière d'agir. En revanche, Shanks, la marine n'aura aucune raison de se douter de quoique ce soit. Il est courant pour des pirates de faire une pause pour devenir plus fort lorsqu'ils atteignent le New World."

"Et je suis du voyage parce que les gens ont tendance à moins surveiller leurs paroles devant une enfant, comparée à un capitaine pirate." acquiesça Nana.

"C'est ça oui." confirma Rayleigh. "Tu veux bien le faire ?"

"Pas de problème." acquiesça Nana.

Un voyage, du temps avec Shanks-nii et son équipage, plus la possibilité de rencontrer le fils du capitaine de son oncle, un garçon ou une fille avec qui elle pourrait passer du temps. Elle en était. Et puis ça allégerait peut-être un peu le poids sur les épaules de son oncle s'il savait que le fils ou la fille de son frère vivait toujours...


End file.
